Deuxième vie
by MayakoS
Summary: Harry n'est pas né Harry mais Caleb, ce n'est pas un Potter. Et il n'aurait jamais du devenir celui qui a survécu. Mais Dumbledord l'avait vu autrement. Bien qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qui allait se passer. Il devait juste se débarrasser de quelqu'un de puissant, pas le rendre plus puissant encore. Mais quand il l'apprendrait, il sera trop tard.
1. Chapter 1

Hello la compagnie ! Oui je sais ça fait trèèèès longtemps, je crois que j'étais encore une gamine à l'époque de ma dernière fiction. Depuis j'ai grandi, mes gouts ont changé mais je suis toujours accro à Fanfiction et je lis toujours autant.

Je viens aujourd'hui avec une idée qui m'a trotté dans la tête alors que j'étais en cours. En cours en aout me direz vous c'est parce que je suis en Islande pour le semestre. Bref je ne vais pas vous ennuyez avec ma vie mais tout ça pour dire que les cours en anglais des fois le cerveau s'évade et imagine des trucs.

Bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire. Je compte sur vous, soyez indulgents pour l'écriture, et j'accepte toute proposition de Beta !

Bisous

Disclamer : J.K. Rowling la grande !

Couple : Harry/Tom

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez vu je suis poli. Vous pourriez le dire à mon papa ? Merci. Vous vous demander pourquoi je vous parle, et bien c'est parce que je m'ennuie. Mais sinon je vais très bien, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, on déménageait à Londres. J'avais un peu peur mais mon papa était le meilleur et il m'avait réconforté. Il doit travailler mais après il m'a promis qu'on visiterait la ville rien que tous les deux. Je suis trop content, mon papa c'est le plus gentil papa au monde, en plus c'est le roi des vampires… Vous n'aimez pas les vampires… Mais ça veut dire que vous ne m'aimez pas alors… Mais je voulais que vous deveniez mes amis…

Caleb ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? me demanda ma tante Leya.

Elle ne sait pas que je peux vous parler donc il faut rester discret. Mais vous êtes quand même méchants.

Je m'ennuie et je me sens seul tante Yaya.

Osez dire que vous n'avez jamais donné de surnom à votre famille. Alors vous n'avez pas le droit de rire.

Mais voyons mon amour, je suis là moi. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

C'était gentil de me réconforter mais elle n'allait pas jouer avec moi pour autant. C'était une adulte, et puis même si elle jouait avec moi elle me laisserait gagner comme tous les autres, et c'es pas drôle. Vous vous êtes méchant mais je vous parle quand même car ça me fait passer le temps, seulement c'est pas avec vous que je vais m'amuser. Je n'avais pas d'amis de mon âge parce que c'est très rare un enfant vampire. Un vampire ne peut avoir des enfants qu'avec son âme sœur, et c'est très dur de le trouver. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas je suis spécial. Oui car ma maman était une humaine, enfin plutôt une sorcière. Donc je suis un hybride, et donc précieux pour les vampires. En effet, je suis un prince mais à cause de mes origines je suis plus faible qu'un vampire normal. Cependant j'avais des pouvoirs magiques et j'avais moins d'inconvénients qu'un vampire normal. Adieu le régime sanguin ! Malheureusement à cause de tous ça les rares vampires proches de mon entourage n'osaient pas s'approcher de moi car je suis faible et le prince héritier… Donc je m'ennuie.

Quel est ton nom ?

Caleb et toi ?

Tom. dit-il en s'en allant.

Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Je ramassais mon ballon puis lui courait après. J'étais rapide, donc je pus facilement me planter devant lui et lui tendre mon ballon.

Tu veux pas jouer avec moi ? Je me sens seul et je n'ai jamais joué au ballon avec quelqu'un.

Et c'était vrai c'était mon premier ballon, j'ai du faire un caprice à mon papa mais il a finalement céder et moi j'étais très heureux. Depuis je le gardais toujours près de moi.

Tom me jeta un regard dédaigneux. Oui c'est un nouveau mot que j'ai appris cette semaine en écoutant papa.

Demande à ta famille !

Il allait repartir mais je lui fis mes yeux de chien battu, les même que j'utilise sur mon papa. Il soupira, et moi je souris, j'avais gagné.

Je souris doucement en repensant à ces vieux souvenirs. Ce jour-là j'avais gagné un ami très cher mais j'avais perdu au ballon et quand Tante Leya et Père m'avaient trouvé j'étais couvert de boue.

A quoi penses-tu pour sourire ainsi mon amour.

A notre rencontre. Tu te souviens de la tête de mon père.

J'eu un éclat de rire rien qu'en y repensant alors que Tom eut un sourire dépité. Quand ma famille avait mis la main sur moi, j'avais pris un de ces savons. Mais le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire fut Tom. Quand mon père l'avait découvert il a faillit le tuer. Mais je l'ai empêché. Vous avez vu j'étais courageux pour un enfant de 9ans. Bref, mon père était en colère et malgré mes protestations et le fait que Tom n'avait rien fait de mal et que tout était de ma faut. Il l a trainé jusqu'à chez lui par la peau du cou et c'est là que j'appris que mon nouvel ami vivait dans un orphelinat et qu'il s'était enfui. Quand les portes du bâtiment s'étaient fermées derrière lui j'étais en larme et j'en voulais pour la première fois à mon père.

Et c'est là que tout à commencer, dans les jours qui suivirent je tombais gravement malade. Fièvre, vomissement, toux. Mon père ne savait pas quoi faire, étant un vampire il n'était jamais tombé malade, et cette maladie dépassait tous les rhumes que j'avais pu avoir dans mon enfance. Même le médecin ne savait pas ce que j'avais contracté, il a été renvoyé. Bientôt je fus si faible que je ne pouvais manger tout seul, j'avais peur de mourir. Mais j'ai fais une requête à mon père. Revoir Tom. Il me l'accorda et le lendemain mon seul ami était à mon chevet. Il pleurait, je lui avais demandé pourquoi après tout on ne se connaissait pas. Il m'avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas lui-même et qu'il était juste triste. Ce jour là ce fut la première fois qu'on dormit ensemble nos mains l'une dans l'autre. Quelques heures plus tard quand mon Père repassa pour ramener Tom, il nous vit parler avec animation comme si de rien était. Tom et moi on apprenait à se connaitre. Père m'avait demandé comment je me sentais et je lui avais répondu avec mon plus beau sourire que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien et que je mourrai de faim. Ce fut un miracle. Mais Père bien sur ne croyait pas au miracle et était suspicieux.

Bien sur le roi des vampires a toujours raison, Tom et moi étions devenu les meilleurs amis du monde cependant j'avais appris qu'en Septembre on ne se verra plus si souvent car il partait en internat, on pourrait se voir durant les vacances de Noël mais pas avant. Je sentais que quelque chose n'irait pas. En effet peu de temps après son départ, mon état recommençait à se détériorer, plus lentement mais les même symptômes apparaissaient. Père avait fait des pieds et des mains pour retrouver Tom et ce fut début Novembre que je le vis apparaitre dans la cheminer de ma chambre. J'avais été surpris et la seule chose que je pus dire avant de m'effondré de fatigue ce fut.

-Tu es un sorcier.

-Je connais ce visage, toi tu repenses à la découverte de notre lien.

-C'est pas ma faute Tom, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, Père te recherchait et je t'ai vu débarqué dans ma cheminé comme si de rien était. Mais je t'avoue avoir été soulagé de te savoir un sorcier, comme ça il n'y aurait plus de secret.

Tom me prit dans ses bras doucement. C'était la meilleur place au monde croyez moi. Ce que je venais de dire à Tom était la vérité j'avais été heureux et soulagé.

Comme précédemment, Tom resta près de moi durant mon sommeil et le lendemain je pouvais remonter à cheval tellement j'allais mieux. Mon ami et moi avions eu une discussion sur certaine chose qu'on s'était caché durant l'été comme le fait que je sois un prince hybride vampire sorcier et que lui soit un sorcier. L'internat était en fait Poudlard, école où j'irai malgré les réticences de ma famille quand j'aurai 11ans. Après tout c'était les seuls qui pouvaient m'apprendre à gérer mes pouvoirs. Et ce fut durant cette longue discussion que mon Père avait débarqué, d'abord surpris de voir Tom à mes cotés mais ça renforçait ses doutes.

-Vous êtes des âmes sœur. Avait-il lancé.

On ne sut pas quoi répondre. En tout cas, un sentiment de plénitude m'avait envahit, comme si j'avais toujours su que Tom et moi on était des âmes sœur. On s'était regardé avec le même sourire aux lèvres. Et c'est là que mon père nous parla à Tom et à moi du lien d'âme sœur. Bon j'en savais une grande partie mais Tom apprit que les relations homosexuelles ne sont pas horribles quand on est des âmes sœur. Mœurs de l'époque. De plus il apprit pas mal de chose sur les vampires et notre relation spéciale. Même moi j'appris que les premiers temps les séparations seraient dur surtout pour la femme ou le soumis. Croyez moi c'est très étrange quand vous parler de possible relation sexuelle avec votre père à 9ans. Bien sur il n'était pas entré dans les détails, mais il nous avait dit que vu notre âge on n'aurai pas besoin de se lier, sexuellement parlant, de suite. Cependant il devait parler avec le directeur de Poudlard afin que Tom puisse venir les week ends afin que moi, son soumis ne souffre pas.

-Ouh toi, vu tes rougissements tu repenses à la discussion avec ton père. Me taquina-t-il.

-Te moque pas, imagine toi à ma place, apprendre par ton propre père que tu es un soumis et que tu devras te lier sexuellement dans quelques années.

-Pas faux mais c'est du passé, arrêtes d'y penser. Concentrons-nous sur le présent. Je te rappelle que Dumbledord nous menace toujours.

Adieu les souvenirs niais, mon visage reprit une mine sérieuse alors qu'on se penchait sur des plans d'attaques, attaques auxquelles je n'aurai bien sur pas le droit d'y participer.

Vous avez été méchant quand j'étais petit mais je vous devais quand même quelques explications. En effet, les trois premières années de ma relation avec Tom se passait bien, seul les vampires proches de mon père et le directeur de Poudlard était au courant. Notre lien s'était renforcé à notre plus grande joie. Cependant tout changea lors de mon entré au collège, comme Tom je reçus ma lettre en Juin pour mes onze ans et en septembre j'étais en route pour Poudlard. Je fus répartis à Serpentard dans la même maison que mon ami et futur amour. Notre lien fut vite découvert, pas qu'on voulait le cacher, mais à cause de cela mon titre aussi. Au le collège n'était pas au courant, seul le professeur de métamorphose et d'après Tom il était dangereux. Il ne cherchait que le pouvoir et par mes origines j'étais puissant. Petit à petit, les autres maisons ont commencé à devenir cruelles avec nous. A cette époque il existait déjà la guerre des maisons mais là ça dépassait bien plus que la petite querelle de jeunesse. Des attaques vicieuses au détour d'un couloir. Rapidement Tom et moi avons remarqué que les plus graves attaques étaient dirigées vers nos amis proches. Et c'est ce qui était étrange car souvent ces amis étaient des héritiers de grande maison et ils savaient se défendre. Ce qui veut dire qu'un adulte aidait les élèves à nous attaquer.

A cause de ça je ne pus finir ma scolarité, dès que Tom eut passé ses Aspics je ne pouvais plus aller à Poudlard car il n'y avait plus personne pour me protéger. C'est à ce moment là que j'appris que mon Père et Tom s'étaient liguer ensemble. Il ne voulait pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, et pour cela j'étais toujours protéger et loin des attaques qui avaient finis par quitter les murs de l'école. Non seulement y'avait la menace de Grindewald mais en plus les anciens élèves de Poudlard nous attaquaient en dehors des murs de l'école. Heureusement que nos amis étaient intelligents et que ces attaquants sans l'aide de Dumbledord étaient terriblement stupides et médiocres. Cependant cette petite guéguerre s'était vite transformée alors que Tom entrait dans le monde politique et qu'il fit entendre notre voix à nous les créatures magiques et qu'il essayait de faire prendre conscience du problème de la magie par rapport aux moldus. Qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer à délaisser la magie pour convenir aux croyances moldus. On n'avait pas de soucis par rapport aux nés moldus, mais il devait d'initier aux traditions sorcière pour faire vraiment parti de ce monde. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Bref nous étions retourné dans le monde moldu, chez mon père et on envisageait des contre attaque, après tout on ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Nos amis venaient nous rendre visite et je riais bien devant leur mine déconfite de se retrouver dans le monde moldu. Personnellement je n'avais pas d'aprioris sur la question. Tom en avait quelques uns mais il savait que pour ma sécurité il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit. Dans un monde dépourvus de magie, et surtout un monde où les vampires de mon père pouvaient me protéger. Mais il fallait l'avouer ça me tapait sur le système que les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie me pensaient aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Heureusement que je pouvais être là pour la mise en place de stratégie, sinon je ne répondais plus de rien.

Et voilà comment nous étions entrés en guerre contre Dumbledord. Et ce dernier commençait à devenir un puissant personnage et était devenu une menace. Trois années s'étaient écoulé depuis et demain c'était mon anniversaire.

Ce soir là nous allions nous coucher tard, en effet on avait mis en place un plan de bataille pour contrer les attaques en traitre de Dumbledord et sa clique, nous avions finis les derniers préparatifs et demain on m'avait promis ma journée donc il fallait tous finir aujourd'hui.

Quand je sortis de ma douche, l'air dans la chambre avait complètement changé j'étais toujours en train de me sécher les cheveux avec une serviette mais mes yeux ne pouvaient plus quitter Tom qui était torse nu devant moi et qui surtout me lançait un regard indescriptible. Tous ce que je pouvais dire était que ce regard embrasait mon corps et mon cœur.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.

J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour regarder l'horloge que Tom était devant moi à l'attaque de ma bouche. Et je sus ce qui allait arriver, et j'en avais envie. Terriblement. Le dernier lien. Oh pas qu'on est rien fait jusqu'à présent, on s'était déjà découvert mutuellement mais jamais jusqu'au bout. Quelque chose nous en empêchait. Mais cette chose avait disparu aujourd'hui. Je souris et me laissais entrainer par mon âme sœur.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais avec le sourire aux lèvres et mon compagnon collé dans mon dos. La nuit c'était terriblement bien déroulé, la magie qui nous avait traversé avait été tellement puissante que j'avais l'impression de pouvoir la toucher. Tous les habitants du manoir avaient du la ressentir.

Et je n'avais pas tort. Au petit déjeuner lorsque je vis mon père et ma tante ils avaient l'air tout émoustillé et m'avaient jeté un regard noir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Rien ne pourrait détruire ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Je forçais mes amis les plus proches, les Princes, les Malfoys et les Lestranges à m'accompagner moi et Tom dans un salon de thé moldus qui faisaient des petits gâteaux à tomber par terre. Bien sur, on ne put sortir sans deux gardes du corps vampires et nos baguettes. L'après midi se déroula parfaitement malgré Abraxas qui ne s'empêchait de commenter les gens qui entraient dans le salon. Rien de très étrange donc. Ce fut sur le chemin du retour que tout bascula.

Alors qu'on rentrait au manoir où une grande fête nous attendait pour fêter ma majorité. J'avais eu beau expliquer à Père que la majorité sorcier était à 17ans pour lui ça resterai 18ans. De toute façon je m'en fichais et je lui laissais le plaisir de croire que je venais juste de devenir majeur. Et quand un prince devient majeur cela signifie grand bal. Bal où toute la haute société, Vampire, Sorcier ou Moldus étaient invité. Mais bon je n'avais pas à m'en faire je connaissais mon rôle.

Mais alors qu'on s'approchait du manoir, je crus voir Dumbledord au détour d'une ruelle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre. Que faisait-il là ? Dans le monde moldu ? Et c'est là que vous devriez me dire que je n'aurai pas du me jeter au devant du danger. En effet j'arrivai devant la ruelle avec mes gardes vampires en premiers, et oui origines oblige, je restais toujours plus rapide quand je le voulais que mes amis. Cependant je le regrettai bien vite, dans la ruelle il y avait bien Dumbledord mais il souriait et était derrière un homme qui paraissait fou. Alors que les vampires allèrent pour se jeter sur le sorcier, l'humain dégaina une arme et tira à plusieurs reprises n'importe où en essayant de viser mes gardiens. Quand Tom et mes amis nous rejoignirent, je vis Dumbledord disparaitre et l'humain être vidé de son sang. Comme si des balles allaient arrêter des vampires…

Mes chers amis, avez-vous deviné ce qui venait de se produire ? Personne ne semblait le remarquer même pas Tom qui me prenait dans ses bras pour me protéger au cas où un autre homme débarquerait. Mais je ne pouvais continuer à faire semblant. Mes jambes me lâchèrent.

-Caleb ? S'inquiéta Tom.

Je souris, malgré son charisme, mon Tom serait toujours l'innocent garçon qui avait craqué devant un enfant qui lui tendait un ballon pour jouer. Je lui caressais la joue.

-Désolé, mais il va falloir continuer la guerre seul mon amour.

C'est là qu'il comprit, je le vis dans son regard et il vit ma blessure à l'abdomen.

-Non, non, non, non ! Caleb reste avec moi ! Vous autres allez chercher son père ! Abraxas, Eileen, Jonas lancé tous les sorts de guérisons que vous connaissez.

-Tom tu sais à travers le lien qu'il est trop tard.

-Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir. cria-t-il comme pour montrer à la terre entière qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber.

\- Promets-moi de protéger les sorciers et d'aider mon père à diriger les vampires s'il s'effondre. Embrasse-moi ! Ajoutais-je.

Ce fut un baiser saler alors que je sentais les efforts vain de mes amis. Mais ce fut quand même un agréable souvenir car j'étais avec mon âme sœur et je sentais cette chaleur m'envelopper doucement et cette voix. Je 'entendais comme un murmure mais je savais qu'elle appartenait à ma mère, mère qui avait périt peut après ma naissance d'une grave maladie sorcière. Elle me chuchotait des paroles tendres, et alors que je pensais qu'elle allait m'emmener avec elle. Je la vis secouer la tête en souriant et prononcer ces quelques mots qui changeraient ma vie à jamais.

-Mon tout petit. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, à ta naissance je t'ai aimé, si fort que la magie m'a fait un cadeau. Elle connait ton destin et t'accompagnera dans cette nouvelle vie qui commence. Tu ne te souviendras de rien à moins que tu voies ton âme sœur. Sois fort mon amour car la magie va te donner une deuxième vie, mais celle-ci sera remplie d'embuche mais je t'accompagnerai. Sache que je serai toujours avec toi dans ton cœur. Je t'aime mon fils.


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà ! Et vouiii un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis contente que le début vous ait plu j'espère que cette suite sera à votre gout ! Merci encore de me lire.

Je réitère ma proposition, si une/ un Beta veut bien de mon histoire je serai ravie.

Disclamer : J.

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas parlé. Il s'est passé un tas de chose depuis la dernière fois. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir parlé avant mais premièrement j'avais oublié et secundo c'est compliqué d'avoir du temps libre par ici… Franchement j'espère que vous n'avez pas la même famille que moi. Oh je ne parle pas de mon Père… Enfin c'est compliqué. Comment dire ? Reprenons depuis le début, je pense que ça vaut mieux pour la compréhension.

Vous vous souvenez du message énigmatique de ma mère. Et bien si j'ai tout compris, je me suis réincarner, soit disant un cadeau de la magie, je dois avouer que cette partie reste un peu flou. Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Bref, maintenant je ne suis plus Caleb Denvak, je m'appelle Harry Potter ! Et vous allez me dire, comment se fait il que je me souvienne de mon ancienne vie, ma mère m'a bien dit que je m'en rappellerai le jour où je verrai mon âme sœur. Bah ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, j'ai vu Tom, et d'une certaine manière je le regrette.

Lors de ma réincarnation je ne me souvenais de rien, j'ai eu une autre famille mais impossible de mettre un visage sur papa et maman, je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Cependant ce que je sais c'est que vers mes 1 an dans cette vie j'ai revue Tom. Et ça c'est fini tragiquement. En effet si vous l'aviez vu, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerai ne pas me souvenir. Un soir il est venu dans ma chambre, il m'a regardé et c'est à se moment là que la mémoire m'est revenue, malheureusement un rayon vert se dirigeait sur moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il essayé de me tuer ? Certes il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais Caleb mais il a essayé de tuer un bébé ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser l'ampleur de la chose. Que s'était il passé depuis ma mort ? J'avais beaucoup de question sans réponse.

Mes souvenirs après le sort sont flous, merci la mémoire de bébé qui n'a pas encore conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Le premier vrai autre souvenir que j'ai c'est le noir et un lit pas très confortable. Bienvenu chez les Dursley cela fait bientôt dix ans que je vis avec eux… Et cette famille ce n'est pas un cadeau. Même ma nourrice était plus chaleureuse avec moi que cette famille. Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré mais c'était un cœur de pierre. Cependant elle était préférable aux Dursley, si je l'a revoyais un jour je l'a remercierai comme il se doit. Bon tout ça pour dire que je n'aimais pas être utilisé comme un elfe de maison, faire le ménage, le repassage, la cuisine, etc.… Je n'étais pas Cendrillon. Et oui j'ai vu un film moldu pour fille et alors ?

En ce moment ce qui me préoccupait le plus c'était de savoir si j'allais recevoir une lettre pour Poudlard, je sentais de la magie en moi mais elle était comme bloqué et j'avais peur d'être un Cracmol. Ce qui couperait mon lien avec ma mère et Tom… Au moins j'avais toujours mes capacités vampiriques. Une bonne chose. Mais les débuts ont été difficiles. En effet le premier essai je voulais voir les capacités que j'avais, cependant j'avais oublié que mon corps était celui d'un enfant, et qu'il n'était pas adapté à certain exercice que j'avais appris à faire plus vieux. Comme sauter du premier étage… Heureusement je ne m'étais pas cassé un os, mais j'avais eu de beaux bleus et des douleurs pendant plus d'une semaine. Bref la ré adaptation n'a pas été sans danger.

-HARRY !

Si j'ai d'abord eu du mal à me faire à ce prénom à force de l'entendre crier il m'est rentré dans la tête … Et je commence à le détester.

-Oui, Oncle Vernon ?

Moi ? Hypocrite ? Jamais ! Enfin, peut être un peu mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, si vous étiez à ma place vous feriez la même chose.

Salut les amis ! Oui, oui je ne vous en veux plus ça date après tout et puis vous m'avez accepté en tant que vampire donc j'ai plus rien à vous reprocher. Et puis j'étais un gosse en ce temps là ! Enfin techniquement je le suis toujours mais vous comprenez. Bon depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé il s'est passé un tas de chose. Oui je sais ça ne date que d'une semaine, mais ça ne fait rien.

Tout d'abord, pour l'anniversaire de mon horrible cousin nous sommes allés au zoo. Et c'était une première pour moi dans mes deux vies. Si un jour Tom et moi, on se remet ensemble je le forcerai à aller au zoo. J'y crois toujours, je pense qu'il avait de bonne raison de faire ce qu'il a fait. Certes je ne lui pardonnerai pas comme ça mais je lui laisserai l'opportunité de se racheter. Bref la journée ne se passait pas trop mal, enfin si on oublie les pleurnicheries de mon cousin. Puis on a vu un serpent il était magnifique mais le plus excitant c'est qu'on a eu une conversation.

Donc pour le prix d'une conversation j'ai appris que mes pouvoirs n'avaient pas totalement disparu et que Tom m'avait transmis son pouvoir. Par notre lien ou par le sort de mort que j'avais repoussé et qui nous a liés, je le sentais à travers la cicatrice, je ne le saurai jamais. J'ai voulu libérer le serpent mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre tout seul en ville et qu'il était né en captivité, de plus sa voisine de droite était très charmante à ce qu'il parait. Quand Dudley apparu à coté de moi, après m'avoir bousculé bien entendu, le serpent ne lui laissa pas le temps de frapper plus de cinq fois sur la vitre avant que le reptile ne fasse mine de l'attaquer. Ce qui lui fit tellement peur qu'il en tomba à la renverse, attirant les gardiens. Et même si je me suis fais punir en rentrant à la maison parce que sois disant ça serait de ma faute, jamais je n'oublierai les réprimandes des gardiens envers mon cousin. Quand ils lui ont demandé quel âge il avait et qu'il répondait fièrement onze ans, vous auriez du voir la gardienne le rabaisser et lui dire de ne pas se comporter comme un enfant de 4 ans. C'était mon rêve.

Après cette épisode, ma lettre arriva, la joie ! Malheureusement ce ne fut pas la joie dans la famille et mon Oncle refusait que j'ouvre la lettre, merci Dudley de me l'avoir piqué… Mais bon j'adore les chouettes, et la maison fut bientôt recouverte de lettres. Cependant les Dursley sont aussi têtu que les détraqueurs. Et c'est pour ça que je finis par fêter mon anniversaire dans un trou perdu au milieu de l'océan.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry/Caleb !

Oui je me le souhaite à moi-même, ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis fou. Enfin je crois. Ce n'est pas comme ce demi géant qui vient de défoncer la porte. Il me dit quelque chose. Non ! C'est Hagrid, le demi géant qui adore les bêbêtes bizarres. Il croit tout savoir sur les animaux magiques mais il ne connait pas le plus important, ou du moins il s'en fiche et ça me répugnais. Vous ne savez pas non plus ? Mais voyons c'est bien d'aimer tous les animaux mais certains ne s'apprécient pas entre eux, sont des ennemis naturels et ce stupide géant se croit l'ami de tous les animaux… Et dire qu'il a déséquilibré la vie dans la forêt interdite en introduisant ces araignées. Comment je le sais ? C'est un secret. Mais à cause de lui le seul moyen de ramener un semblant de paix dans la forêt est d'y laisser errer un basilique. Il y a bien celui de Serpentard mais seul Tom peut le laisser sortir et en ce moment y'a quand même plus urgent.

Beurk, Hagrid croyait vraiment que j'allais manger son gâteau rose. C'est gentil, mais je n'aime pas le rose surtout quand il a passé un certain temps sous les fesses d'un demi géant. Mais bon j'avoue que l'épisode Dudley cochon était drôle.

Et me voilà dans le Poudlard express. Le reste de l'été n'a pas été très mouvementé. Même si j'ai adoré rencontrer le petit fils d'Abraxas ! Vous vous rendez compte le petit fils. Mais ça me peine d'une certaine manière car ça veut dire que la plupart de mes amis sont vieux ou mort… Ce fut un sacré coup dur d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Plus que de savoir que j'étais sois disant le Sauveur du monde sorcier, Celui Qui A Survécu au sortilège de la mort, ou bien apprendre qu'Albus Dumbledord était le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Non en fait ce dernier point fut la pire nouvelle que j'aurai pu entendre. L'horreur ! Une bonne nouvelle cependant, je venais d'hériter d'une seconde baguette magique. La première devait être chez mon père. Cette seconde allait devenir ma préféré après tout c'était la jumelle de mon amour. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil comme si elle allait m'aider à retrouver le Tom que j'avais aimé.

Tiens qui voilà ! Je pense qu'il va me falloir du temps avant de plus voir Abraxas derrière ses traits aristocrates. Je me levais pour saluer les héritiers qui avaient ouverts la cabine certains ont fait de même et d'autres furent surpris. Ils pensaient peut être connaitre tous les héritiers de leur époque. Ce qui était certainement le cas, donc je me présentais et là toute l'assistance fut troublée mais vive les sangs nobles et leur manières. Rapidement toutes les présentation furent faites et j'accueillis dans mon humble compartiment. Les héritières Parkinson et Greengrass ainsi que les héritiers Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe et Zabini, il fallait que je parle avec se dernier car c'était un vampire je le savais et ce nom je le connaissais très bien !

Malheureusement je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui parler seuls à seuls. Même si c'étaient des héritiers tous étaient curieux à propos du célèbre Harry Potter. Bien sur ils se retenaient tant bien que mal et je trouvais cela hilarant. Cependant nous furent dérangés par plusieurs personnes. Tout d'abord un Weasley/ Prewett d'après ce que m'avait appris Draco. Ce fut à ce moment là que je vis l'ampleur de la guerre qui avait commencé à mon époque. Les Weasley étaient des traitres à leur sang et la rage que je vis dans le regard du rouquin me rappelait l'animosité qu'il y avait quand j'étais à Poudlard. Elle avait même empiré. Mais le garçon partit rapidement, il avait bien vu qu'il n'aurait pas l'avantage par ici. La seconde personne a entré dans le comportement n'était pas un sang pur vu comment elle avait ouvert la porte. Et cette fois ce fut Pansy qui affirma mon point de vue mais quand j'entendis les mots Sang de Bourbes sortirent de sa bouche je fus choqué. Mais je pris rapidement les choses en main avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Pansy comment peux tu oser prononcer ces mots ? Cette jeune né moldu ne t'a rien fais ! Elle ne connait pas les règles donc sois digne de ton rang et si tu veux qu'elle te respecte apprend lui nos codes !

Pansy allait me répondre mais je lui jetais un regard si froid qu'elle se rembrunit en baissant la tête. Je n'avais pas autant de charisme que Tom mais je savais me débrouiller, après tout je suis un prince vampire. Je me tournais cette fois ci vers la nouvelle arrivante qui me regardait avec surprise.

-Et vous jeune fille, si vous voulez vous intégrer dans cette école, veuillez apprendre les règles de politesse ainsi que les coutumes et traditions des sorciers. Ainsi vous vous éviterez certaines mésaventures et serez plus respectez qu'à présent. De plus je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas vu de crapaud par ici mais soyez sur que je vous préviendrais si j'en trouve un.

Elle hocha la tête honteuse puis s'excusa et fit une révérence avant de fermer la porte. Son cas n'était peut être pas perdu. Je me rassis dignement et attendit les questions qui ne tarderait pas. La première fut posée par ce cher blondinet.

-On m'avait dit que tu avais été élevé par des moldus mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est une longue histoire que je vous dévoilerai plus tard. Soupirais-je.

-Tu partages aussi les idéaux des sangs pures c'est étrange venant du héros du monde sorcier. dit calmement Blaise.

Je sens que j'allais l'aimer ce petit vampire.

-Vois tu je partage les même idéaux que vous cependant je reste dans l'optique de faire le moins de mal possible et surtout par l'éducation des jeunes moldus. D'ailleurs Pansy, mes paroles n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, j'aimerai vraiment que lui apprenne nos coutumes ? Car ce n'est pas Dumbledord qui va le faire. Crachais-je.

-Oh toi tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier le directeur.

Cette fois c'était Daphné qui avait pris la parole. Elle avait l'air d'être une jeune fille amusante. Bizarrement quand je regardais la petite bande autour de moi, je savais qu'elle n'allait jamais remplacer mes amis perdus mais que cette nouvelle génération serait à la hauteur des anciennes. Il suffisait juste que quelqu'un les guide dans le droit chemin.

-Non Daphné mais c'est encore une longue histoire, cependant je compte sur vous. Personne ne doit savoir que je n'aime pas le directeur.

-Mais voyons Harry je te vois mal aller à Griffondor… Et si tu vas à Serpentard comme je le crois, le directeur ne va pas beaucoup t'apprécier.

-Tu es intelligent Théo, mais même si je vais chez les Serpents Dumby ne sait pas que j'ai une éducation sorcière. Il va croire que mon fond n'est pas si pur, ce qui est normal vu ma famille adoptive, mais jamais il pensera que j'ai déjà des idéaux dans la guerre.

Et ce fut sans surprise que les Serpentard m'accueillirent dans leur cercle privé. Mais c'était bien la première fois que la grande salle était plongée dans le silence. J'en profitais. Je m'assis à coté de Draco en face de Théo. J'avais aussi suivi avec attention la Née moldue, appelée Hermione se diriger vers la table de Serdaigle. Le regard que je jetais à Pansy fut bien reçu d'après son hochement de tête et je souris. La répartition reprit et je fus heureux de voir Zabini s'asseoir à ma gauche. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle ! Mais pas ce soir vu comment les élèves étaient excités.

Quelques jours passèrent, et franchement la guerre Serpentard Griffondor était presque pire que dans mes souvenirs. Mais au moins dans ceux-ci les premières années restaient à carreau. Ici l'animosité Weasley/ Malfoy était partout. Je devais calmer mon blondinet préféré avant que ça parte en vrille. Heureusement le professeur de potion m'aidait un peu, enfin il aidait ses Serpentard. Par contre je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait piqué mais avec moi il était un peu moins tendre. Des le premier cours il m'a pris en grippe et m'a posé 3 questions, et je remerciais intérieurement Eileen et Tom de pas m'avoir abandonné dans cette matière. Sans eux jamais je n'aurai su répondre. D'ailleurs cela avait perturbé M. Snape, je priais qu'il n'aille pas voir le directeur pour lui faire un rapport et qu'il mettrait ça sur le fait que j'avais lu mes livres, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser me rabaisser ! Oui j'avais un peu d'orgueil et alors.

Une semaine après la répartition et le calme régnait au dortoir pour une fois. Et ce soir là j'eus enfin ma chance, peu de temps après que tout le monde fut au lit, j'entendis les draps de Zabini et je sus qu'il sortait ! Vive l'ouïe supérieur. Bien sur je n'allais pas louper ma chance et je le suivis. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Snape. C'était étrange… Je me cachais derrière une statue alors que le directeur de Serpentard ouvrait et demandait ce qu'il se passait. Et là Blaise demanda du sang. Je le savais ! Mais pourquoi aller chez Snape ?

Les amis la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Si je n'avais pas été si curieux je n'aurais pas tapé mon épaule contre la statue qui faillit se renverser. Ni une ni deux j'étais entrainé dans le bureau de mon professeur de potion et menacer par une baguette.

-Que faites vous ici Potter !

-Je voulais parler à Blaise.

Ca ne servait à rien de mentir si Snape fournissait du sang aux vampires cela voulait dire que mon Père lui faisait confiance et je faisais confiance à mon père.

-En pleine nuit ?

-Je ne voulais pas que les autres entendent.

-Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à que j'écoute votre petite discussion.

-Non si vous ne la répétez à personne. Mais je vous fais confiance.

Cette réponse avait l'air de surprendre notre cher bourreau des cachots. Et dans son regard je vis quelqu'un de proche et de lointain à la fois. Se pouvait il que ?

-Dites Monsieur puis je vous poser une question quand même ?

\- Allez-y, je verrai si je vous accorde la réponse.

\- Etes vous reliez de près ou de loin à Eileen Prince ?

Même s'il ne me répondait pas à voir son visage j'avais ma réponse. Ce fut la première fois que je vis Snape perdre son masque d'impassibilité. Et il était triste.

-C'était ma mère.

C'était… Elle aussi je l'avait perdu, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser couler une larme sur ma joue. C'était dur quand même. Abraxas puis maintenant Eileen… J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir le droit de vivre dans ce monde, que tous ceux qui m'étaient proche l'avaient quitté.

-Harry de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Ah oui Blaise. Je séchais ma larme rapidement avec ma manche puis demanda.

-Comment un vampire peut il aller dans le monde sorcier.

Ca y'est la bombe était lancer.

-Je ne suis pas un vampire. dit-il calmement.

Je souris, avant d'avoir le droit de sortir j'avais du apprendre à dire cette phrase sans la moindre intonation de panique pour éviter de se faire piéger. Blaise a du avoir la même éducation que moi sur ce coup là.

-Pas la peine de mentir, je le sais. De plus tu as demandé du sang au professeur ce qui me pousse à demander en quoi Monsieur Snape a-t-il un lien avec les vampires ? Mais je vais quand même reposer ma question comment peux tu te servir de la magie ?

-Mon père est un Cracmol et son gène magique m'a été transmis. Lâcha t il.

-Bah voilà ce n'était pas si compliqué. Par contre ça m'étonne que tu doives boire du sang.

-C'est parce que ma magie est trop faible sans sang ce n'est pas pour la faim que j'en ai besoin.

-Intéressant. Prochaine question pourquoi avoir pris le nom de Zabini, pour leur sang pur ?

Il hocha la tête, à mon époque les Zabini était une famille en train de disparaitre à cause de la guerre il n'en restait qu'une représentante, une vieille femme. Mais ça peut de gens le savait et la famille de Blaise a pu s'en servir.

-Vas-tu me faire la leçon comme à Pansy ?

Je sortis de mes pensées, il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui faire la morale ? Moi ? JE secouais la tête.

-Non mais j'ai une autre question qui est ta mère ?

-Leya Denvak.

Je failli m'étrangler. Pardon ? Avais-je bien entendu ?

-Potter votre interrogatoire est terminé bien sur je compte sur vous pour rester discret car comme vous l'avez deviné j'ai un lien avec les vampires et si cela s'ébruite je n'aurai aucun scrupule à donner votre nom à leur roi.

A présent que je connaissais ses origines je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir Eileen.

-Vous avez le même courage que votre mère. Elle serait très fière de vous.

-Comment ? Vous ne la connaissiez pas !

-Détrompez vous ce fut l'une de mes plus proches amies. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que les vampires ne vous ont pas tourné le dos.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez. Je suis un protégé des vampires car je peux leur fournir du sang !

Snape était en train de s'énerver et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction. Mais Blaise s'agenouilla et le Professeur se calma intrigué.

-Monsieur, vous devriez faire comme moi.

Ce qu'il fit, et à ma plus grande surprise ce qui devait être un simple interrogatoire finissait avec deux personnes sur trois à genoux.

-Moi Blaise Zabini-Denvak m'engage à protéger ici présent le prince héritier Caleb Denvak au prix de ma vie.

-Hep, hep hep qu'est ce que tu fais toi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Je ne laisserai pas mon cousin se faire tuer à ma place. Et vous monsieur Snape, vous ne devez aucune allégeance aux vampire. Votre mère était l'une de mes meilleurs amis et si quelqu'un vous demande de plier le genoux devant lui. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que vous êtes sous ma protection.

J'étais en colère. Voir mon cousin s'agenouiller devant moi alors que sans moi ça aurait été lui le prince héritier, et en plus le voir prêter allégeance. Et la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, voir le fils d'Eileen s'agenouiller comme un vulgaire serviteur. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse du ménage à cette époque sinon quand je partirai pour de bon dans les limbes j'allais me faire arracher la tête par ma meilleure amie.

Et croyez moi, elle peut être très effrayante !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court cette fois ci, j'avais du mal à l'écrire je l'avoue mais il est nécéssaire.

J'ai besoin de vous ! Oui oui vous avez bien lu, je voudrais savoir ce que vous préférez. **Est-ce que je dois détailler chaque année ou faire un résumé en détaillant tout de même les choses importantes. Ce qui voudrait dire au lieu de plusieurs chapitre par années ça serait seulement un ou deux.**

Répondez moi par reviews vous serez gentils ! Non non je ne réclame pas des commentaires en même temps, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Bref bonne lecture à vous pour ce nouveau chapitre et comme annoncé les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

CHAPITRE 3

Pfiouuu ! C'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Mon amour est devenu fou, il cherche a anéantir tous les moldus après ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que toute cette mascarade a été crée de toute pièce par Dumbledord. Comme si je n'avais pas vu dans les yeux de cet homme le sortilège de contrôle, l'impérium. A cause de tous ça Tom s'est éloigné de nos idéaux pour tomber dans le massacre. Il se fait appeler Voldemort et ses sbires, les héritiers des plus grandes familles soit dit en passant, se font appeler les mangemorts. C'est un joyeux petit monde vous pouvez me croire. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Au nom si ça n'avait été que ça, mais non il faut en plus qu'une putain de voyante…Pardonnez mon language. Je disais qu'une stupide femme qui se croit supérieur a osé énoncé une prophétie entre Tom et moi qui nous obligerai à nous entre tuer…

Ce monde était en train de se détruire, la magie n'était plus écouté et son pouvoir faiblissait. Je savais à présent pourquoi la magie m'avait fait renaitre, ce n'était pas un cadeau. Mais un dernier espoir pour la sauver. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi moi. Je n'ai toujours pas trouver la réponse à cette question.

Je souris en repensant à la tête de Severus quand il a apprit que mon Ame sœur n'était autre que son maitre. Maitre… Des que je ramènerai Tom à la raison il devra s'excuser personnelement auprès de son personnel. Comment osait il se faire appeler maitre ? Surtout par le fils d'Eileen. Ma chère amie, j'avais appris qu'elle était la seule à s'être opposé au grand seigneur en s'enfuyant dans le monde moldu. Elle disait que ce n'était pas ce que j'aurai souhaité et elle avait raison. Mais à cause de moi elle avait fini ses jours battue, protégeant au mieux sa progéniture. Certains moldus sont cruels mais c'est aussi le cas des sorciers et chacun doit être jugé par rapport à ses crimes et non à son sang.

Tout cela pour dire qu'à cette époque peu de gens connaissait le lien entre le Seigneur des Ténèbre et le prince Vampire. En parlant de vampire, j'étais fier. Oui car même après ma mort mon peuple est rester fidèle à nos idéaux. Mon père malgré sa tristesse a pris en main nos hommes, de plus malgré la folie de Tom il avait réussi à négocier un rapprochement entre les vampires et les familles de sang purs. Et ce fut à ce moment là que je compris que la majorité des Serpentard connaissaient les origines de Blaise car ils avaient été élevé ensemble. J'étais un peu jalou fallait l'avouer, il a toujours eu des amis avec qui jouer et qui l'avait accepter. Mais bon c'était mon cousin et j'étais heureux pour lui.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Severus de faire quelques révélations. Il était quand même septique au début mais ça c'est arrangé après avoir répondu a quelques questions sur sa mère. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait d'elle avant mais mes réponses lui ont donné le sourire et il avait l'air.. comment dire.. soulagé. Bref, Severus s'est tout d'abord excusé, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique son rôle dans la mort de mes parents. Que c'était lui qui avait transmis la prophétie à Tom, que se dernier avait paru effrayé pour la première fois, que l'homme devant moi avait tout fait pour éviter qu'il ne tue Lily. Son grand amour. C'est à ce moment là qu'il fondit en larme. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire et Blaise n'avait pas l'air mieux, alors on l'a laissé pleurer quelques minutes avant que je lui accorde le pardon. Cette soirée resterait secrete, le professeur nous l'avait fait promettre. Quand il fut remit il nous a aussi raconté son rôle après la « mort » du seigneur des tenèbres. Ah oui ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Comment je le savais ? Grâce à mon lien avec lui, s'il était vraiment mort je sentirai un grand vide dans mon cœur enfin c'est ce que mon père avait ressenti à la mort de ma mère. Et ce n'était pas le cas pour moi, par contre le pourquoi restait toujours un mystère.

J'avais quand même demander à Severus pourquoi il servait mon ame sœur, car si c'était moi ame sœur ou pas jamais je ne l'aurai pas suivi. Il m'a répondu que malgré sa folie contre les moldus, il était franc, ne se cachait pas et assumait ses idéaux dont certains n'avaient pas changer. Alors que l'autre fou de Directeur lui s'était de la manipulation à l'état pur.

Résultat de la soirée, Severus prendrait un rôle d'espion pour moi et pour quand Tom réapparaitra. Blaise, lui ferait toujours semblant d'être le Prince héritier, chose qu'il n'aimait pas par ailleurs mais bon il voulait bien attendre quelques années. Et moi je devais mener mon enquête en tant qu'Harry Potter, je pourrai me rapprocher un peu du vieux débris, essayer de faire changer certaines pensées après tout j'étais le Survivant, l'icône du Bien et j'allais m'en servir à cœur joie.

Deux jours plus tard, Pansy m'attendait dans la salle commune, il était temps d'instruire une Née Moldue, et avec un peu de chance vu que c'était une serdaigle elle aurait peut être lu quelques bouquins sur la question.

-Je suis vraiment obligé de venir ? se lamenta Pansy pour la je ne sais combien de fois dans les couloirs.

-Bien sûre, dois je te répété que je ne connais pas toute la bienséance en ce qui concerne la gente féminine. De plus, imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire si on éduquait quelques moldus. Tu sais les gens sont comme des moutons si ils voyent que la plupart des moldus connaissent nos règles, la plupart les apprendront d'eux même et les générations suivantes seront éduqués sans même qu'on lève le petit doigt. Bon, il y aura des récalcitrants, des moutons noirs mais qu'importe si la majorité connait nos traditions.

Je souriais, pour moi c'était quelque chose de très important l'éducation, et j'allais y participer. J'avais demander à Severus la veille de se montrer moins dur avec les autres maisons lorsqu'il respecterai la tradition. C'était comme une sorte de récompense. Le professeur avait grommelé dans sa barbe mais avait tout de même acquiescé, trouvant l'idée pas si mauvaise.

Pansy et moi arrivames à la bibliothèque, antre de la majorité des Serdaigles. Bingo, Hermione était toute seule à une table remplie de livre. Nous nous approchames et lorsqu'elle nous vis elle nous salua avec un air desepéré.

-Que se passe t'il Miss Granger ?

-Et bien, voyez vous Monsieur Potter… dit elle d'une voix hésitante.

Je hochais la tête pour lui montrer que c'était bien de ne pas utilisez les prénoms de l'autre sans en avoir eu l'autorisation avant. Même si nous étions encore des enfants, il fallait respecter l'autre. Elle continua donc.

-Après notre discussion animée dans le train, je voulus faire des recherches comme vous me l'aviez demandé mais impossible de trouvé un livre de culture et traditions. Seulement de l'histoire ou des livres traitants des cours suivis à Poudlard.

Je fronçais les sourcils, lors de mon propre apprentissage à Poudlard Tom et moi avions appris les règles de bienséance dans cette même bibliothèque. C'était ainsi que nous avions attiré le regard des Serpentard et lur aide dans certains rituels compliqué à comprendre par nous même. Cela voulait dire que ce tupide Directeur ne voulait pas que les Nés moldus sache quoique se soit sur la magie originelle. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Je laissais donc Pansy apprendre les notions de base à la Serdaigle tandis que j'allais faire un inventaire des changements.

Et ils étaient de taille, comme l'avait dit Hermione, plus de livre sur la tradition et la culture, ni sur les différents types de magie et même les livres d'histoires. C'était seulement ceux qui parlaient des batailles mené et remporter par le sois disant bien contre la magie noire et leur méchant, c'est-à-dire mage noir et créature de l'ombre. Comme les vampires. J'étais en train de m'énerver quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, et malgré le peu de temps passer ensemble je le reconnaissais, C'était Blaise. Je me laissais faire tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour me calmer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais depuis toujours seul le contact avec les gens me permettait de me calmer et de me rassurer. Mon cousin avait certainement du l'apprendre avec sa mère ou quelqu'un proche de mon entourage. Heureusement j'étais aller loin dans les rayons et personne n'était à proximité, cela aurait paru bizarre autrement.

Après cette séance réconfortante j'avais remis mes idées en place. Il fallait que je parle aux Serpentard et rapidement.

Et ce fut le cas, dans la soirée peu après le repas le mot était passé dans toutes les années. Et ce fut une salle commune bondé qui m'attendait. Mais c'était loin de me faire peur, ce n'était pas pour me vanter mais j'avais l'habitude. En tant que prince les meetings ça me connaissait et même si Tom était bourré de charisme j'en avais aussi. J'attendis encore quelques minutes avant de monter sur la table. Les années supérieures furent surpris de voir un petit première année prendre la parole, mais qu'importe. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançais.

-Cher camarade Serpentard ! Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose aujourd'hui et cela m'a mit en colère. Je suis un sang mêlé et tout le monde le sait, d'ailleurs ceertains se demande peut être ce que je fiche dans cette noble maison. Mais je pense le savoir. Malgré mes origines je me suis éduqué comme un vrai sorcier, je connais les cultures, les traditions, la politique, les savoirs transmis de génération en générations et je les respecte. Et les Nés moldus non ! C'est pour cela que je veux changer les choses.

-Le seigneur a essayer mais c'est toi qui l'a détruit, entendis chuchoter dans le coin des sixième année.

-En effet, soupirai-je, mais je n'avais qu'un an ! Comment voulez vous que je puisse me défendre contre le seigneur des tenèbre. Mais même s'il était encore là je soutiens seulemnt ses idéaux et non ses méthodes.

Ca y'est la bombe était lancé, j'espèrais que les Serpentard étaient fidèles car je venais juste de balancer mon camp et si Dumby l'apprenait j'allais en voir de toute les couleurs. A moins que je ne demande un serment inviolable, non je ne pouvais pas leur demander une chose pareille, ils devaient avoir confiance en moi. Mais les plus jeunes… Il fallait que je reprenne le discours.

-Oui je viens d'annoncer mon camp et je ne vous demanderai pas un serment involable mais votre confiance pour ne pas dévoiler ceci aux autres maison ou encore pire à Dumby ! Cependant ceux qui n'ont pas une bonne barrière mentale pourriez vous le faire quand même car le vieux fou est près à tout pour avoir des réponses. Cette demande se fait surtout pour les jeunes années car les autres je suis sur que vous avez été durement entrainé.

Je vis quelques hochement de tête grave, et certains 7ème années se rapprochèrent des plus jeunes. Ils avaient compris la menace et j'étais soulagé mais il ne fallait pas que j'oublis mon objectif principale.

-Merci de votre confiance mais j'ai une autre demande à faire. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont des amis dans d'autre maison, certains sont même des nés moldus. Etrangement d'ailleurs. Mais je ne vous demande pas de les laisser tomber et de couper contact. Au contraire j'aimerai que vous leur enseignez.

-On est pas des professeurs lança un des jeunes élèves de la maison.

-Il est vrai que ce n'est pas notre travail mais aujourd'hui j'ai appris que tous les livres sur la culture ont disparu. D'après vos visages beaucoup ne le savaient pas. Dans le train j'ai rencontré une Serdaigle qui n'avait aucune manière mais une soif d'apprendre et j'ai demandé à Pansy de veiller sur son « education » mais malgré la bonne voloté de cette jeune fille elle ne pouvait nous comprendre car rien ne pouvait la renseigner. Et je pense que certains Nés Moldus sont comme elle. Ignorant. Pas parce qu'ils ne veulent pas ou ne peuvent pas. De plus je sais par certaines sources que même lorsque les livrés étaient là, ils étaient cachés, loin des petites mains. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je vous demande de transmettre nos valeurs à la majorité. Et tout d'abord aux volontaires après tout si on les oblige on risque d'attirer l'attention et mieux vaut pas. Cependant imaginez quand vos amis connaitront nos fêtes, nos traditions et qu'ils les apprnedront à la nouvelle génération. La magie deviendra de plus en plus forte et Dumby ne pourra rien dire car seulement les volontaires l'auront appris. Mais ne vous inquièté pas les autres suivront.

Je vis certains regards s'éclairer et des visages en train de sourire. Ils avaient enfin compris où je voulais en venir.

-Ce que le jeune Potter ne vous a pas dit, c'est que je récompenserai les bonnes manières des autres maisons, certes nous seront surement à la traine pour la coupe des maisons mais ce qui est en train de se jouer vaut plus qu'une stupide coupe. De plus vous pourrez être fier de votre travail si les maisons nous battent à plate couture car cela voudra dire qu'un grand nombre sera en train de s'instruire. Et je pense même que vous devriez demander certains livres à vos parents, pour légitimer nos traditions.

J'hochais la tête. Voilà tout était dis, la machine était en place. Severus aida les Septième Années à lancer des serments inviolables au plus jeunes. Heureusement personne nota que Blaise et moi aviosn été exemptés. Certaines personnes sont venus me féliciter de mon initiative et que j'avais dit tout haut ce que pense tout bas la nouvelle génération à propos de Tom. Quand celui-ci reviendrait il fallait absolument que je stoppe sa folie ou personne ne lui ferait confiance.


End file.
